


Por ahora

by Becky_Ishtar



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ithilien, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Ishtar/pseuds/Becky_Ishtar
Summary: "Sam nunca ha sido muy hábil con las palabras y prefiere que las flores hablen por él."
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Por ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni lotr ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Desde que comenzó el viaje, Sam no había deseado tanto regresar a casa. Ni cuando los atacaron los espectros en la Cima de los Vientos ni durante las largas jornadas que pasaron en Moria, con la incertidumbre de si algún día volverían a ver el amanecer. Es aquí y ahora, tan cerca de los confines del mundo, entre bosques muertos y con Frodo esbozando una sonrisa que le nace del corazón, que Sam daría lo que fuera por volver a la Comarca.

Ha luchado contra orcos, trolls, con Gollum –que no sabría cómo definirlo – y se ha visto envuelto en un sinfín de peligros que ni en sus más infantiles sueños habría creído posible. Aun así, preferiría volver a enfrentarlos uno a uno, antes que estar un segundo más ante la sonrisa de Frodo sin un ramo de flores del jardín de Bolsón Cerrado entre las manos.

No recuerda que es lo que ha dicho para hacerle reír. Estaban hablando de todo y de nada, de las noches de borrachera en el Dragón Verde, de los chismes más estrambóticos que corrían como la pólvora por todo Hobbiton sobre la vida de Bilbo. Y de pronto, la Encrucijada se ha llenado de las carcajadas puras e inocentes de Frodo y Sam se ha sentido morir.

Es una melodía, la esperanza echa risa. Los negros nubarrones se deshacen a su paso, el bosque entero cobra vida. Un travieso rayo de sol se cuela entre los árboles, golpea de lleno el rostro de Frodo y Sam piensa que ya no necesitan arrojar el anillo al Monte del Destino. Porque su sonrisa acaba de derrotar a la oscuridad. Ilumina Ithilien, Mordor, todos y cada uno de los rincones de la Tierra Media.

Su corazón.

Son apenas unos segundos, un latido, pero Sam lo siente como toda una vida. Frodo continua andando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada pero él es incapaz de seguirlo. Se queda allí quieto, entre los matorrales secos, ahogándose en el fantasma de sus ojos azules y el hoyuelo que se le forma en la mejilla izquierda cuando sonríe. Y es entonces cuando desearía estar en casa.

Porque Sam nunca ha sido muy hábil con las palabras y prefiere que las flores hablen por él.

Empezaría por las peonias rosas que plantó en la entrada del jardín. Enredaría los pétalos entre los cabellos rizados y oscuros de Frodo, incluso podría unirlos en una guirnalda improvisada. Los últimos pétalos caerían tímidos sobre sus manos y Sam enrojecería hasta la punta de las orejas. Sabe que declararse con peonias no es nada original para un hobbit y aunque aquella flor simboliza muy bien todo lo que significa Frodo para él, no es suficiente.

Por eso también necesitaría los lirios blancos que descansan bajo las ventanas de Bolsón Cerrado. Esos los pondría sobre el pecho de Frodo, encima de su corazón. Allí donde han intentado herirlo tantas veces, donde Sam confiaría su propia vida. Y es que a menudo Frodo es todo corazón y Sam tiene tanto miedo de que le hieran que siente la necesidad de gritarle que lo esconda, que no lo lleve por fuera del pecho y sin ninguna cota de malla para protegerlo. Pero entonces no sería Frodo y posiblemente Sam no estuviera tan enamorado de él.

Aunque con las peonias y los lirios no sería suficiente, necesitaría algo más. Porque no todo puede ser ternura y tímidas declaraciones.

Al lado de la puerta del agujero hobbit, las orquídeas son tan rojas como la sangre que fluye por sus venas cuando ve a Frodo regresar de sus paseos con la frente perlada en sudor y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Mentiría si dijera que en esos momentos nunca ha echado un rápido vistazo por la ventana y le ha observado deshaciéndose de la camisa. Mentiría vilmente si admitiera que en esos momentos nunca ha deseado entrar en Bolsón Cerrado con una orquídea, acorralar a Frodo contra las paredes y colocarle la flor entre la cinturilla del pantalón. Los dedos rozando apenas la cadera, las manos de Frodo desabrochándole su camisa hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Entonces todo sería sudor, senderos de saliva y quedos jadeos contra sus labios. La orquídea se perdería entre sus ropas, simbolizando a la perfección la pasión de sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo.

Pero están muy lejos de la Comarca y Sam no tiene a mano ninguna flor que grite a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le quiere. Ni flores, ni prados verdes, ni acogedores agujeros en el suelo.

— ¡Señor Frodo!

Lo que sí tiene a estas alturas de la historia, es muy poco que perder.

— ¿Sí?

Sam titubea, le tiembla hasta el alma. Frodo ladea la cabeza, todavía con el rastro de la sonrisa en el rostro y sus pestañas larguísimas chocando contra los párpados.

—Yo…esto…quería decirle que…bueno, pero que si usted no quiere, no, ¿de acuerdo? Porque lo que yo no quiero es presionarle…

—Sí, pero Sam, ¿podrías ser más concreto?

Siente las mejillas calientes, la boca seca. Frodo no deja de echarle esa mirada divertida llena de ternura que hace mucho que no tiene ni idea de cómo interpretar.

—Sí, verá es que yo-

— ¡Deprisa hobbits! ¡No hay tiempo para chácharas, tenemos que partir! ¡Deprisa, deprisa!

Gollum aparece entre los árboles y a Sam debería empezar a preocuparle esos impulsos de asesino desquiciado que brotan cada vez que esa inmunda criatura abre la boca. Debería. En cambio, le lanza una mirada llena de odio y si por el camino tropieza y cae por un barranco, no va a lamentarlo. Se recoloca la mochila a la espalda y echa a andar a la vez que refunfuña:

—La próxima vez te voy a echar al caldero.

A su lado, Frodo en vez de reprenderle, le sonríe.

Al menos Sam todavía es capaz de hacerle reír. Puede conformarse con eso.

Por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
